Cartas
by inayaon
Summary: Esta enamorado de ella pero ¿le correspondrá?  Locura total: primer OsamuxHitomiko


Bueno pues antes que nada hola, este one-shot surgió de la sugerencia de _**xxayamexx**_ muchas gracias por la idea XD!

Por lo tato esta dedicado: para xxayamexx

* * *

Cartas

Estaba ahí en el aeropuerto ¿Por qué había ido ahí? Seguía sin explicárselo.

**Flashback**

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando el cartero arribó a la casa. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados de recibir alguna carta de sus amigos (como era el caso de las cartas de Nagumo y Suzuno que les escribían a sus amigos desde Corea). Recibieron las cartas, muy pocas esa vez pues solo había una para Hiroto, Urvida, Keeve y Rionhee

-te dejaron esta carta hermana –dijo Hiroto entregándole un sobre azul

-¿estás seguro que es para mí?

Volteando la carta y leyendo con una cara seria –pues el remitente dice tu nombre

-gracias –tomo la carta y se fue a su habitación. Al abrir el sobre, una hoja de color naranja se dejó ver. Desdobló cuidadosamente los dobleces y leyó:

-Hitomiko, me alegra escribirte esta carta, pues, por medio de ésta podré expresar lo que me atormenta desde hace muchísimos meses. Tal vez al final de leer esto no te quedarán ganas de volver a hablarme por eso espero que no te moleste lo que voy a decirte. Estoy siendo amenazado constantemente por Midorikawa que me ha obligado a escribir esta carta, no sé porque le hice caso, solo sé que después de que sepas mis sentimientos, podré sentirme más tranquilo.

Desde hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿cómo, por qué? eso no lo sé, solamente sé que mi amor por ti es sincero y que éste sentimiento se inició en mi corazón desde que te conocí como la entrenadora de Raimon, desde que te hablé por primera vez, desde que te pedí que me hicieras fuerte y desde que tomaste mi mano para darme ánimos.

Creo que Midorikawa tenía mucha razón, si no te decía esto ahora, no lo haría nunca. Tal vez lo que me da el valor es que me iré a Europa, a la liga juvenil, gracias a ti logré entrar a un equipo y debutaré como jugador profesional. Mañana me voy, mi vuelo sale a las 11 de la mañana, si después de leer esta carta aún quieres despedirte de mí, te lo agradeceré, pues deseo verte por última vez.

Siempre tuyo Osamu…

Hitomiko dobló la hoja y la guardó en el sobre el cual ocultó entre sus muchos libros. Luego se recostó en su cama, pensando en lo que acababa de leer, estaba decidida a ir a hablar con el joven por lo que optó por ir al aeropuerto al día siguiente.

**Fin de flashback**

Apenas iban a ser las 10:30, estaba un poco nerviosa y había llegado muy temprano. De pronto vio al chico, ese chico que se había declarado con esa carta.

El llevaba un suéter rojo y un pantalón azul con tenis negros, tenía una maleta en la mano izquierda y una mochila colgaba de su espalda, se veía un poco triste y de vez en vez volteaba hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien.

Hitomiko se sonrojó, no había sentido algo así desde que se enamoró de un chico de su clase cuando estaba en secundaria. Osamu era distinto pero tenía algo que a ella también le atraía no era su físico, era apuesto, sí, pero lo que más le gustaba de él eran las ganas de salir adelante y de hacerse el más fuerte. Ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento: ganar y ser los mejores.

Se acercó al chico y puso su mano en su hombro provocando que éste se sobresaltara

-hola Osamu –dijo con un tono amable, raro en ella

-h-hola –dijo él con un mientras que un tono rojo cubría sus mejillas

-recibí tu carta –mientras se sentaba a su lado

-y-yo no pensaba mandártela pero Midorikawa –trato de excusarse el chico

-es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho –dijo tomando la mano del joven

-¿qué? –pregunto extrañado

-todos creen que soy insensible, que solo pienso en ganar, pero realmente tengo sueños por cumplir, sueños que algún día quisiera alcanzar

-¿sueños?, ¿Cómo qué? –estaba intrigado

-como encontrar al hombre ideal y formar una familia con él –luego lo miró tiernamente

Osamu sonrió, ahora sabía que ella también lo quería, se levantó mientras tomaba la mano de Hitomiko para que también se levantara, luego la abrazó, ella sonrió y enseguida correspondió el abrazo.

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que Hitomiko vio el gran reloj que estaba en la pared, en 15 minutos serían las 11 por lo que se apresuró a decirle al joven

-Osamu yo te quiero mucho –mientras se separaba de el

-yo también Hitomiko –iba a besarla pero ella se volteó para evitarlo, el chico se sorprendió

-no podemos ser nada más que amigos

-¿por qué?

-porque soy mucho mayor que tú

-eso no me importa –mientras volvía a intentar besarla de nuevo, ella volvió a evitarlo

-a mí tampoco me importaría, pero no quiero arruinar tu vida

-¿mi vida?

-sí

El joven la miró intrigado

-si somos algo más, echaría a perder tus sueños. Tienes la oportunidad de lograr ser un gran futbolista, debes ir a Europa

-puede esperar

-no, las oportunidades solo se presentan una vez

-pero yo, prefiero estar contigo

-Osamu debes ir

-no

-te prometo que te esperaré

-¿qué?

-yo esperaré a que regreses, cuando lo hagas siempre estaremos juntos

-tu aceptaras

-sí, seré tuya por siempre

Osamu se sorprendió, no creyó que ella estuviera correspondiéndole por lo que sonrió mientras abría su mochila y sacaba un pequeño estuche negro.

-Hitomiko, quieres ser mi novia –le dijo mientras le mostraba un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante

Ella sonrió –sí Osamu –luego él tomó su mano y le puso el anillo

Después ella sacó de su bolso una cadena con un dije en forma de balón de soccer y se lo puso al joven –estaremos juntos, te esperaré –dijo para luego besarlo suavemente

Osamu la tomó de la cintura y correspondió el beso hasta que anunciaron que su vuelo estaba por salir. Se separaron lentamente, una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, él la secó y luego volvió a abrazarla, tomó su maleta y se fue.

Ella salió del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi para llegar a casa, estaba un poco triste. Vio el anillo y sonrió. Lo esperaría, ambos volverían a estar juntos.

Osamu veía por la ventanilla, tomó su dije y lo besó. Volvería sobre todo ahora que sabía que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento. Su querida Hitomiko lo estaba esperando…

Han pasado diez largos años, Osamu es un futbolista reconocido en Europa y en el mundo, ella ahora tiene dos hijos, el mayor tiene cinco años y el otro apenas uno. La puerta de su habitación se abre violentamente

-¡mamá, mamá! Mira llegó una carta –el pequeño sostiene un sobre en la mano

-una carta, ¿de quién? –pregunta con curiosidad

-de O-osa-mu, ¡papá envió una carta!–el pequeño apenas comenzaba a leer

-Osamu –dice ella con una tierna sonrisa

-ábrela mami

Ella la abre rápidamente y comienza a leerla.

-nos manda saludos a ti, a tu hermanito y a mí

-¿qué más dice?

-qué la próxima semana vendrá

-¿la próxima semana?

-sí

-¡genial!, podré enseñarle la técnica

-¿qué técnica? –pregunta mientras ambos salen de la habitación

-ésta –dice el pequeño mientras que Hitomiko patea la pelota para que le muestre -¡taladro destructor! –y luego la atrapa

-que bien, la dominas muy bien, igual que tu padre

-¿crees que algún día seré tan bueno como él?

-sí hijo, claro que sí

* * *

¿Quedó raro? mmm... yo creo que un poco

Espero que les halla gustado y gracias por haberlo leído...

¿reviews?


End file.
